


Be My Bad Boy (gyuhoon/jigyu)

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Maybe ongoing??, Name-Calling, Riding, Sex, Top Kim Mingyu, Underage Sex, demanding Jihoon, gyuhoon, if you guys want I’ll make it ongoing??, jigyu - Freeform, jihoon has a big dick, mingyu has a big dick, mingyu is jihoons slut, power bottom jihoon, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Jihoon rides Mingyu in the backseat of Jihoon’s car while he reminds Mingyu that he is Jihoon’s big dick slut.





	Be My Bad Boy (gyuhoon/jigyu)

“Fuck yeah Gyu, just like that.” Jihoon groaned as Mingyu fucked up into him. 

 

Jihoon held tightly to the younger’s shoulders as he rode his hard cock in the backseat of Jihoons car. He briefly thought about how trashy it was to fuck in the school parking lot during lunchtime but shrugged it off when he felt Mingyu start to mouth at his neck. Mingyu trailed his soft lips across the bruising skin of Jihoon’s pale neck, starting to slow down the bucking of his hips. Jihoon didn’t like that Mingyu was slowing down, his thrusts almost felt loving and that wasn’t what Jihoon was there for. 

 

Jihoon reached down and pulled Mingyu’s face out of the elder’s neck by his hair, keeping his grip tight as Mingyu gasped. 

 

“Fuck me harder, slut.” Mingyu nodded and started to thrust harder the way he had before and Jihoon kept a tight grip on the younger’s hair. Jihoon’s eyes rolled back at how good it felt when Mingyu’s fat cock thrust up deeply inside him. 

 

Mingyu was such a good fuck and always eager to please with his big cock that Jihoon was always down to ride. Jihoon liked that Mingyu would do anything he said at any time without asking questions or hesitating. Mingyu was one of Jihoon’s favorite people from school to fuck because he was such a slut for Jihoon’s ass.

Mingyu moaned quietly as he grasped the fleshy skin of Jihoon’s ass as their skin slapped against each other’s.

 

“Hmm, you like that huh?” Jihoon said as he dropped his hips all the way down so his ass rested against Mingyu’s tense thighs. 

 

“U-uh huh,” Mingyu moaned out. Jihoon stayed where he was seated on Mingyu’s thighs, not moving. Mingyu grasped Jihoon’s hips and tried to move him up his cock but Jihoon slapped his large hands away, letting go of Mingyu’s hair.

 

“You’re such a whore for my ass aren’t you? Always staring and so desperate to fuck me whenever I ask.” Mingyu nodded as he felt Jihoon squirm a bit and intentionally clench teasingly around his pulsing dick. 

 

“Can you please make me cum please hyung please?” Mingyu asked desperately, sweat dripping down his face.

 

“Tell me what you like about my ass Mingyu and I’ll make you cum- I’ll give you a treat and let you cum inside my fat ass if you do well enough.” 

 

“Mmm, hyung, your ass is so tight and full and I like-“ Mingyu cut himself off and his cheeks darkened with a blush. Jihoon wanted to laugh at the sixteen year old, for getting embarrassed even though his cock was buried deep in Jihoon’s ass. 

 

“What my big dicked slut, you like when what?” Jihoon demanded, knowing Mingyu would fess up if he used force in his words. Mingyu always folded when Jihoon spat his words at him like poison. 

 

“I-I like when it jiggles when you let me slap it and when it uh bounces on my c-cock and I like when it clenches when you’re about to c-cum on my cock.” 

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard Mingyu, you can cum whenever you like.” Jihoon lifted his hips without warning and started to ride Mingyu harder than he had since they started fucking that afternoon. Just as Mingyu had said he liked it, Jihoons ass bounced, jiggled, and clenched as the elder fucked himself on Mingyu’s big cock. Mingyu’s fists clenched and his eyes closed when he felt his orgasm get close.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum hyung-“ he was cut off by his own moan as he shot his cum deep inside the smaller man. Jihoon continued to ride him slowly as he milked Mingyu’s orgasm, cum sliding out of the younger’s cock and filling Jihoon’s tight ass.

 

“Yeah, let it all out for me Mingyu, let all your slutty cum spill in my ass,” he clenched hard and Mingyu hissed when his softening cock twitched in oversensitivity. Jihoon got off Mingyu’s lap and opened the door to the backseat of his car, not bothering to even let a Mingyu compose or dress himself before he shoved the half naked teen out the door. Mingyu landed on his knees on the shaded sidewalk and turned back to look at Jihoon. Jihoon grabbed the back of Mingyu’s neck and pulled him so that his mouth was in front of Jihoon’s big hard dick. 

 

“Finish me slut.” He told Mingyu and pushed inside the younger’s open mouth. He let Mingyu work his mouth as he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “While your greedy fat cock was busy coming, you forgot to make your hyung cum.” Jihoon started fucking roughly into Mingyu’s open mouth, making the younger gag when Jihoons big cock hit the back of his throat. Spit and cum trailed down Mingyu’s chin and down his neck before disappearing under the collar of the younger’s unbuttoned uniform shirt. Finally, Jihoon started to cum as Mingyu tried to swallow around him and Jihoon pulled his dick out with a satisfied hun when he finished. He took his small fingers and swiped some cum that had dribbled out of Mingyu’s lips and fed it to the younger with a smile. 

 

“You should probably get back to class, wouldn’t want your nerdy ass to get in trouble.” Jihoon said as he pulled his pants and underwear on, he then zipped and buttoned them. He turned and handed Mingyu his glasses and pants from the floor of his car, Mingyu dressing in the backseat after Jihoon had let him back in. Jihoon noted that Mingyu didn’t wear underwear that day and he knew it was because the slut wanted less articles of clothing between his fat cock and Jihoon’s ass.

 

“Bye hyung,” Mingyu said as he opened the door to get out of Jihoon’s car. Jihoon grabbed Mingyu’s big hand and yanked it to get Mingyu to look at him.

 

“Aren’t you going to thank me, bitch?” Mingyu blushed and said a quiet ‘thank you’ before leaving the car. Jihoon was now all alone and readied himself to go back to class now that he got his daily fix of big dick for the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want me to turn this into an actual ongoing story? I have an idea for badass Jihoon and good boy Mingyu but I’m not sure if anyone would read that. Comment below if you would please. 
> 
> -I watched Call Call Call and I’m now obsessed with badass Jihoon ;)


End file.
